Price We Pay: Echo
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Posted with permission from my CoAuthor Detia. Meet Echo, local Bounty hunter and vampire. Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Language


Price we Pay: Echo  
By Detia and PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
I had finished my deliver runs for the day and had decided to stop in at the Sini*Star Dinner for a cup off coffee before heading home. I had the Blue Goose with me today. I came in for a landing, nice and gentle like always. After shutting down the systems I climb down out of the cab and lock it, with both key and code.  
  
I adjusted my leather Stetson and headed towards the dinner. I could tell it was one of those evenings when all the regulars were keeping a close hand near their weapons.  
  
"Going to be a rough night it seems." I mutter to myself.  
  
I cast a glance about to see what vehicles were near by as a gauge as to who I might run into. Those that I did recognize I knew I wouldn't have any problems with. Good.  
  
I push the door open and stand in the door way long enough for everyone to see who I was. After that I ambled over to the bar and sat down. I was well armed and everyone knew it. Unlike inside the Light-Year limit, I openly wore my pistols and dagger.  
  
"Evening Harry, the usual please" I said.  
  
"Sure thing Phantom" he replies. "On your Tab?"  
  
Within moments I had my normal cup of coffee in front of me. "Yeah Harry." I'm good at paying my tab. When I have to deliver out this direction with a large shipment I come here afterwards and clear my tab.  
  
If nothing of interest happened in the next 30 minutes I was heading home.  
  
  
I had just delivered a bounty off at the penal planet. A little weasel named Grahd. He even kind of looked like a weasel. He was known as one of the local snitches, but somehow he got involved in some illegal drug activity which led to murder. I didn't care much about the details, as long as I get my money. It was 10 PM so my night was just beginning. That didn't keep me from feeling very worn down. It wasn't that I was physically tired. Snagging Grahd was a sinch. It was more weariness of the soul than  
anything else. Dealing with Damian was wearing my patience thin. He had just turned thirteen and thought he knew everything. I'd would say he's the typical teenager, but Damian is far from typical. That fact sometimes made me proud and at other times got on my nerves. Of course, that didn't stop me from loving him. I also knew as long as I kept him away from one person in particular he would turn out all right.  
  
Since I had done enough hunting for the night, and I didn't feel like searching the forests of Bedlama for my supply of fresh blood, I headed for the Sini*Star Diner. Harry makes the best Sangria. The animal blood might not be as fresh as I'd like, but it hits the spot. As usual, I entered the diner in a seemingly casual manner, but my mind was sharp. I noticed the familiar faces and some unfamiliar. I wrapped my wings about myself, concealing my plethera of weapons and headed for the bar, hoping I wouldn't cross paths with my past. One thing about my past is I like it to stay in the past as much as possible. Unfortunately, my past has a habit of spilling over into the present.  
  
  
Like everyone else in the Dinner I turned as someone new entered. I took in its, no not It, Her I decided, looks, the covering of numerous weapons and the confident manner in which she moved. She's either an enforcer, a Mercenary or a Bounty Hunter. I play it smart and turn back to my coffee.  
  
I rest my elbow on the counter top and prop my chin on my fist after yawning. I've been up since before local Dawn. Maybe I had better head home before I fell asleep at the wheel. I would hate for that to happen. It would be embarrassing to.  
  
I stand and stretch yawning again. "Hey Harry, Before I head out, is there any orders you want placed for my next delivery?"  
  
Harry thinks a moment. "Sure is Phantom. Let me get you the list." With that he prints out a list of his request.  
  
I take the list and look it over. Arching an eyebrow at the last item on the list. "Is the last item a mistake?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok then. I'll catch you on the next run Harry." I turn and leave muttering to my self. "Blood? Fresh blood that is. Ooohhhkay..." stopping in the door I call back over my shoulder. "Hey Harry, Animal or other?"  
  
  
When I heard a human mention the blood to Harry I decided to speak up for myself.  
  
"Animal! And make sure it's fresh!"  
  
The human snapped her head in my direction then started to look me up and down. I did the same. Pretty heavily armed for a courier. Then again, I had to consider the area we were in. If you didn't come around here armed, you were insane. Even children come around here armed. I even taught Damian how to handle weapons just in case he found trouble or trouble found him. I stepped up to the courier to give her a good looking over. I wanted to make sure my precious cargo was in good hands.  
  
  
  
I cross my arms over my chest and look back. Iron-gray and brown hair, blue-gray eyes that have tiny crows feet at the edges. I look older then I am. I'm of average height. Everything about me shouts 'I'm not important enough to remember or look too closely at.' In essence, the Perfect Courier.  
  
"Any favored variety of animal?" I ask. Some are easier to get then others.  
  
My mind is already at work. I'm going to have to find someone that can either create or acquire a pair of Cryo-storage tank. That way I can get the requested blood, put it in small single dose packs, store it in the tank and deliver. In theory it means the blood is less then 30 minutes old, taking in the time it takes to transfer it from one holding take to the second.  
  
  
"I prefer the blood of Bedlamian deer. Although it's best when I hunt them myself, but I haven't had much time for hunting, being a single mother and all." The human seemed surprised at my last statement. "What, Vampires can't have kids? Is that what you were thinking?"  
  
"No, not at all. I've just never met a bounty hunter with a kid," she responded with a wry smile. Hmph. This one thinks she's clever. Going to have to keep a close eye on her.  
  
"Listen, courier..."  
  
"Uh, the name's Phantom."  
  
"All right, Phantom. Listen, I'm willing to pay you for my own presonal shipment to my home. I've got another mouth to feed, and he's grown too lazy to hunt on his own. Besides, I haven't had much time to teach him because of my busy schedule."  
  
"Not a problem Miss uh..."  
  
"Echo. Here's my name and address. I'm going to need it by the end of this week." Phantom took my card (yes, I do have my own personal business cards) and pocketed it. She in turn gave me hers. "By the way, make sure you make your delivery at night."  
  
"Understood." I watched as she left the diner, hoping she wouldn't screw up my order. I don't like it when people mess over my food.  
  
  
Looks like it was going to be a long night. I headed home, making sure I wasn't followed or spotted was an unconscious act by now. So far as I know no one knew where I lived. I made sure not to include an address on my cards. Just my name and contact information.  
  
I kept the hanger lights off as I came in for a landing. Once the doors were closed down then the lights came on. I checked the systems then shut the Goose down. Climbing out I headed towards the lift. Inside I keyed my access code and went straight to my private floor. Stepping out of the lift I started to strip as I headed to the bathroom.  
  
Some time later after a hot and cold shower I felt better. Wrapped in a silk kimono I headed to my private office. Sitting down in the seat, I brought the com online.  
  
"Hey Teddy Bear, this is Phantom. If possible I need a pair of cryo-storage tanks. If you got them I'd be grateful. And is there anything you can tell me about a Bounty Hunter named Echo? I want to be sure I'm not messing with the wrong people right now, Just leave me a return message. Thanks"  
  
I keyed the message to Sgt. SteelWill's private com and hit send. It was audio only. I think if everyone of the Hawks knew he let me get away with calling him Teddy Bear he's be so embaressed. Especially from the teasing his Sister.  
  
The next thing I did was look up all the info I could on the Bedlamian deer. If it was a protected species this would make it harder. If not, I'm still going to need to find a Forester that is willing to help me.  
  
With that done I headed to bed, setting my clock for 6 am. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.  
  
  
After a nice cup of Sangria, I headed for home to deal with my little demon seed. I say that with love and affection. Besides, considering who his father is I think the term fits quite well. My cave was located on an asteriod within the Light Year Limit. The entrance was purely natural. The interior was hollowed out artificially.  
  
  
I came home to find Damian on the pager phone and Whisper out cold on the couch. Unlike me and Damian, she could go out into daylgiht. She couldn't stay up all night like us Vamps. I envied her though. She always managed to get more sleep that I do. And I figured Damian had learned the art of the cat nap from my Pretty P*ssy. I was curious as to who he speaking to on the phone.  
  
"It's Dad. Says he wants to come over tonight with my late birthday present."  
  
"Give me that phone, child."  
  
"Ok, Mum. But don't yell too loud. Whisper's sleepin'."  
  
I took the phone from my son and mentally prepared myself for a potentially bizarre conversation with his scoundrel of a father.  
  
"Hullo, dear. I'm doing fine. Now what is it you want? Besides that. You know it would have been more appropriate if you brought it on his actual brithday. That's because we were out hunting. You could have left it with Whisper. Oh, all right. But bring it over tomorrow night. I'm too tired to deal with you tonight. What type of present is it anyway? Okay, as long as it's nothing freaky. He's just a boy, you know. Okay, see you tomorrow night. Goodbye."  
  
Beofre going to my research station to look up more bounties, I let Damian know that a courier was coming by sometime this week with a shipment of blood.  
  
"Ok, Mum, I'll look out for it."  
  
I was sure of that. I could always count on Damian to keep an eye out for food.  
  
  
6 am came entirely too damned early. I drug myself out of the warm bed, throwing on the kimono and headed downstairs to start the coffee and get something to eat. I checked the main com station as I passed it. No messages as of yet.  
  
Thirty minutes, two cups of coffee, and a couple of bagels later, I'm working away at my desk. The Info I've found on the Bedlamian deer looks good so far. It's not a protected species. In fact, in some areas of Bedlama they were a problem. With a smile I entered a post on one of the local BBS.  
  
"Wanted, Professional Hunter willing to work for pay. Willing to offer pay per kill. ANIMAL HUNTER that is." I knew I was going to get an offer from at least one professional Assassin with that message, but oh well. Then signed my name and contact number.  
  
Looking at my private com I saw I had a message. I retrieved the message and opened it. It was from Teddy Bear. They had about a 11 Cry-Storage tanks in one of the less used storage areas. He said he'd get several in fully working condition by this evening.  
  
I sent a quick return message asking for three instead of two.  
  
The Idea had come to me while looking things over. One cryo-storage take to make the deliveries with, one at the Sini*Star Dinner for Harry to use, and one going to Echo so she would always have Fresh Blood on hand whenever she needed it. IF the tanks didn't put an off flavor to the blood that is. Once I had the tanks I was going to need to contact Echo and give her a update, set up a meeting after I acquired the first batch so she could taste the product herself.  
  
I made a face at the thought of drinking blood then looked at my cup of coffee. Some people had the same reaction to that. I mentally shrugged it off. 'It takes all kinds' as the saying goes.  
  
Now to get the needed supplies for the blood. Medical blood bags, in large quantity, sterile needles and tubes to extract the blood and a small portable pump to draw the blood with. Anything else I'll discover when I get down to business.  
  
I looked at the clock and blinked. It was nearly 8 am and I had finished most of my work for the day. Good, I can go back to bed and get some much needed sleep.  
  
  
The next evening I took the night off. I try to be there anytime Dray says he's coming over. I refused to leave Damian alone with him for too long. I definitely didn't want him picking up his father's habits. He showed up around 7 PM. I knew because I could hear Damian shout "Dad's here!" before running to the cave entrance. By the time I caught up with him, I found Damian tearing into his present. He couldn't even wait until he got  
inside.  
  
"Oh, look Mum! It's 'Bloodsuckers III!' I heard that the versus mode is totally stellar!"  
  
"Really? Is there a hunting mode that will teach you proper tracking technique?"  
  
"No, Mum..." He replied, rolling his eyes. "But there is a story mode where you get to suck as many people's necks as you can!" my son added with a grin. I didn't like the sound of that. While drinking blood is a necessity for us Vamps, I don't believe in taking it from humans or humanoids...unless it's absolutely necessary.  
  
"Mum, can Dad come in and play the versus mode with me?"  
  
"I suppose. Use the game console in the living room."  
  
"Ok, Mum." He had his own console in his room, but I wanted to keep him within my sight while spending time with his father to make sure he behaved himself. His father, that is. Before following them inside I heard someone clear their throat and call out my name.  
  
"Eliza Nosferatu?" I turned to see the courier I had spoken to the night before.  
  
"Ah, you're here! I didn't expect you so soon. I'm assuming the cryo-tank is for me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Just sign here...after I receive the payment."  
  
"Of course. But first let me sample the blood." She handed me a small packet. I tasted it. It was perfect, as if it came straight from the neck. "Excellent work, Phantom! I'll happily pay you and include a bonus for speedy delivery. By the way, you look like you could take a load off. Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" The humans eyes seemed to light up at the sound of the word 'coffee.' It's actually Whisper's coffee, but she has so much of it she won't miss a couple cups.  
  
  
Oohh Coffee, She said the magic words for me. "Yeah was up as 6 am getting things anchored down. Then crashed again till about noon. Been on the go since then and some how I don't see myself stopping till after midnight. Wasn't sure if the Cryo-tanks were gonna work. Decided to test first before I committed to the idea." I follow Echo into her home.  
  
"Interesting place. Was it an old mine before you got it?" Can't say much considering I live in an asteroid that has been carved out and modified to my taste.  
  
"Anyways, I've got a deal with some Hunters down on Bedlama. Turns out in some areas the Deer is a problem. They will be hunting about 2-4 animals a week. I pay a bounty on the carcasses, and throw in extra for them harvesting the blood. They do the grunt work of it all." Running a hand though my hair after taking off my hat. "Harry's got the second tank over at the dinner so I'll be stocking that one also. If any of the takes start getting too full I'll have an associate fix up a few more tanks."  
  
I noticed Dragor when he came in. Couldn't help that. Also noticed her kid. "So that's the hell raiser of yours?" I'm not being insulting when I call him that either.  
  
  
"This cave belonged to a relative of mine before she moved back to Plunn-Dar. I'm not sure what it was before then. Anyway, this is my son Damian. Damian, say hello to Phantom." The child grunted a greeting without even looking away from his game. Seconds later he threw up his arms and let out a cheer of victory.  
  
"Yes! In your face, Dad! I am the greatest!"  
  
"Hmm...let me look at that list of moves again. I think I got the button order confused."  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Hey, Mum, who's that lady?"  
  
"Damian, I told you this is Phantom. If you had been paying attention..."  
  
"I was too busy kicking Dad's butt, Mum! Anyway, hullo, Phantom. Nice to meetcha. Want to play Bloodsuckers III? It's stellar!"  
  
Phantom turned down the offer. I figured she wanted that coffee I had offered. I directed her to the kitchen. As I followed my guest, Dray grabbed me by the arm.  
  
"Who's that, another girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"No, Dray. She's a courier and a very good one to boot. Now you behave yourself before I have to put you out. And please don't hit on her. I'm really not in the mood to be embarrassed."  
  
"Yes, Mum," he replied jokingly before playing another round with Damian. When I caught up with Phantom I found her standing quietly in the doorway staring at something. It didn't take me long to realize what she was staring at. Whisper was sitting at the table staring right back. I didn't expect her to be up. She usually took her cat nap around that time.  
  
"Hullo, Pretty Pussy. I'd like you to meet Phantom, that courier I told you about." Phantom said hello and Whisper blinked in response. Phantom then leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Not very talkative, is she?"  
  
"That's because she's mute, dear," I whispered back.  
  
  
"Aahh... Well that would explain that. Open mouth inset foot to knee." I mutter to myself. "I take it you two are lovers?" Walking on into the kitchen. A small lop-sided smile at the cat lady. If they are it doesn't bother me. Hell before everything happened to me I went both ways. But after, I don't go any. Can't stand any extended close physical contact anymore. I'm getting better though.  
  
Leaning against the Counter for now. I remove the Stetson and place it on the counter. Should have been polite and taken it off when I stepped into Echo's home in the first place.  
  
"You said Plunn-Dar earlier. Sounds familiar. Your Home World?" Might as well have some type of conversation.  
  
  
As I brewed the coffee, I went over to Whisper greet her properly. I took both hands and scratched her behind the ears and laid on the affectionate drivel she loves so much.  
  
"Hullo, Pretty Pussy! Did you miss Mama? Mama loves her Pretty Puss Puss, yes she does!" I could tell she was enjoying the attention because her tail was twitching like crazy. I gave her a kiss then sat beside her across from my guest. I had heard Phantom ask if we were lovers. Hopefully that answered her question. I didn't mind her asking though. "Yes, we've been together three years now. As for Plunn-Darr, that is my home world. I haven't been there since I moved to Limbo to find work." Since I didn't want that lovely blood to go to waste, I fixed myself a nice glass of homemade Sangria. I put Phantoms fresh brewed coffee and my drink on a tray and carried it to the table. By that time I notice Dray standing in the doorway. Being nosey as usual. He was grinning ear to ear so I figured he must have seen me kiss Whisper. I had some idea what type of thoughts were running through his warped mind. I ignored him and gave Phantom her coffee.  
  
"So, tell me a little about yourself, deary. I have no trouble doing the same. Ask me anything. And Dray, either you leave my house or go spend some quality time with your son." Dragor slumped his shoulders and went back to the living room.  
  
  
I shrug some. "Not much to tell, Enlisted in the Military young. Took the Combat Pilot training. Was sent out to a Frontier colony that was having problems with some pirates. The skirmishes lasted nearly two years. But I was shot down in the first six months. Spent the rest of the time as a POW. Found out later that out of my squadron of ten I was the only confirmed survivor." I don't elaborate about what happened to me as a POW. She's smart enough to figure it out. "When everything ended I went home. Was in Rehab for over a year then retired out. Been doing Courier work for the last oh...five or so years." I sip the coffee and let out a throaty growl of pleasure. "This is good, Very good."  
  
I get a questioning look from Echo's lover. I managed to decipher it out. She was asking my age. I just smile slightly. "Bet you think I'm in my late 50's or 60's." A nod in response. "Actual I'll be 29 this year." That got me a real good long look, from both.  
  
I could hear Dragor shifting behind me. I have a good suspicion of just who he is but as long as he doesn't try anything on me, I'll ignore the fact I even meet him. What I don't say or do, won't come back and bite me on the a**.  
  
I decide to take her up on the offer of asking her questions. "What's it like being a Vampire? I mean back on earth there are so many legends and tales that it's hard to tell the truth from the fiction. Add in all the books that have been written by so many people and it gets really confusing."  
  
  
"Fact: Sunlight is definitely not our friend. There's nothing in our physiology that would protect us from the UV rays, so we only come out at night. Fiction: Although we do dine on blood, we don't go around biting people's necks. We're not murderers. And if I did bite your neck, you wouldn't turn into one of us. You'd just be dead." Phantom chuckled at that last statement. At that moment, Whisper laid her head on my shoulder and nuzzled my ear. That's her cute little way of saying good night. "I was wondering why you were still up in the first place." She jerked her head toward the living room. I figured she decided to stay up a little longer since Dray was coming over. She doesn't trust him at all. I think she's kind of jealous of him too. She might think there's still a little something going on between the him and me. Right now there isn't...but that doesn't mean I haven't been tempted.  
  
"So, deary, would you like another cup of coffee?" Phantom gladly accepted. "So, have you crossed paths with local law enforcment yet, and have they been giving you any trouble? They ususally leave me be because I'm in good with Warden Lockup. I'm number one on his list of the top ten best liscenced bounty hunters in Limbo. There hasn't been a bounty I went after that got away...except for one. And I had good reason for letting that one slip through my hands." As I took another sip of Sangria, I looked  
over to see how my guest would react to that last statement. She seemed like a smart girl. I was sure she'd figure out who I was talking about.  
  
  
I nodded to the Cat lady "Night." I sit back, one arm thrown over the back of the chair, relaxed yet alert at the same time. "Yeah, had a few run ins with their Golden Boy, Lt. Quicksilver." I grin and snicker a moment. "Since the last time he's left me alone. I think he was rather.. embarrassed about something." I put on an innocent face and whistle softly.  
  
"Oh, Do go on, do go on." Echo said, leaning forward some.  
  
"Hehe I was delivering some personal goods to a few of the show girls over at the Starship Casino." Personal as in feminine products. "Before I crossed the Limit he stopped me, thinking I was delivering something illegal or the like. Well to get even with him I let him search the package and he turned such a shade of red when he found out what it was I was delivering." I'm snickering again at the memory.  
  
I sip some of the coffee in-between words. "As for the others, The Old Man leaves me alone. Just ask how things are going when I stop by once a month. Hondo is annoying as can be with his music. I HATE country. Whistler is pretty cool. Ever so often I catch him out on lone patrol when I'm in the HummingBird and we race." I grin at that. "Last is the twins. The Teddy Bear and IronSoul. She's a complete B*tch so far. To overly protective of her brother. And he lets her get away with it." I shake my head at that. "Poor sod. I bet he'd be a pretty fun guy to be around if she wasn't about."  
  
I just nod at her meaning about the Bounty that 'Got away'. "It happens to the best of us. One getting away that is." As I said, what I don't say or do won't come back on me.   
  
  
As Phantom spoke her last sentence, Dragor lumbered into the kitchen with Damian.  
  
"Baby, I have to go take care of some business. I'll be seeing you." He bent down to give me a good-bye kiss. I think he only did that because Whisper had gone to bed and to show off in front of Phantom. He then playfully pulled on one of Damian's horns before heading out.  
  
"Bye, Dad. Thanks for the present. Maybe next time you'll provide me with an actual challenge?"  
  
"Ha ha, vey funny. Later, folks." He briefly glanced at Phantom and gave her a wink before leaving. Such a flirt.  
  
When I saw my guest stifle a yawn, I figured she was ready to depart.  
  
"Well, it looks like you need to get moving. Don't want you falling out on the floor."  
  
"I should be okay. Just have a couple more deliveries before I crash for the night."  
  
"Then I guess I'll be seing you again in about a month?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Phantom."  
  
"Same here, Echo."  
  
"You can call me Eliza if you like."  
  
"I think I'll stick with Echo." On that note, I showed my guest to the door.  
  
  
After the last delivery, I made my way home. I made sure everything was locked down for the night and made my way to my bed. As tired as I was though it was a while before I fell asleep. Thoughts running though my head.  
  
Ye gods, get a contract with a Bounty Hunter that's the mother of Dragor, the Saurian Casanova's son. Talk about walking an razor edge. But then again it pays well and as long as no one asks me anything, I've seen nor heard nothing.  
  
Next thing I knew I was looking at the clock and it read 2:37 pm. Looks like I slept myself out. Good. Nothing was in the plans for the day. First things first. Bath, food, then some light work.  
  
An hour later I was at my desk, music going over the speakers, and entering contract information that I have been neglecting for the past week or two. I may seem to have a lot of time on my hand but in truth, I'm pretty busy. I have the once a week delivery to the Sini*Star Dinner. The twice weekly delivery to the Star Ship Casino. Now add in the four times a week trip dirt side to Bedlama to pick up Echo's stuff.   
  
That reminds me, I need to find someone that can tan leather. I requested the hides of the deer. The meat I don't care for. Never could get use to the taste of venison and I'm not going to chance something happening to the meat in transit to Earth. Maybe I'll make a batch of jerky and send it to RunningHorse instead.  
  
Ugh, that entailed going shopping. Next time I pick up Echo's stuff I'll get the ingredients and a back strap or two I decided. I wanted to get as much blood stored away as possible so that when hunting season was over, There would be no need for poaching. Hmm Maybe I should add in some Coffee for her girlfriend. I like being in the good graces of someone that could possibly take me out.  
  
I decided to put in a call to Hawk Haven and see if Will could get the other cryo-tanks working in the next few weeks.  
  
About twenty minutes later I disconnected, satisfied that I'd be able to get them. I had plenty of room down in the storage area to hold them with no problem.  
  
Ah well, time to make a personal run. Need to deposit my payments. I hated having so much cash on hand.  
  
With a smile I left. Over all It's been a good week for me. And I hope that Echo is also having a good week. 


End file.
